My Curse
by vampirexkiss
Summary: As all male Naruto characters face disaster they find what they have been waiting for. M for language and some lemon/lime later on. Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto character's.
1. Naruto's Awakening

My Curse

Naruto's awakening

I walked into the Hokage's office again for what seemed a million times I had visited her. Granny Tsunade was sitting at her desk like usually signing what she wanted to and keeping what she wanted. The less important tasks were thrown away. I couldn't tell you how upset I was, as I dragged my feet slowly to the door to where she stood. Then earlier that day to find out that her older brother was preventing me from seeing her ever again. She met everything to me and I only had myself to blame.

"Ah, Naruto I have a mission for you. Do you think you can handle a B rank mission?" She asked.

"Yes, Granny, I believe I can. Just tell me the boring details so I can get the mission done."

"Ah, well we have to get your team in here first. But I sorry to hear about R-" I cut her off.

"Please…just don't talk about it." She frowned,

"Aw, kid cheer up." I pouted as she tried her lame attempts to make me happy. Had it been any other day she probably would have just laughed and teased me about something. This was something serious that even Tsunade knew when to back down.

_How could I even possible stay away from Rina…she's so beautiful and she's everything I've ever dreamed of._

Come to think of it, maybe dying would make this easier to coupe with. I mean it's not everyday that you find your dream girl. Or in a girl's case your dream guy. All I ever wanted was someone to love me, when I finally get it, I lose it.

"Maybe…I should get Shikamaru and Asuma on this one," Tsunade said.

"Maybe it would be best; all I can think of now is giving up." I sighed as I sat down in front of Granny Tsunade's desk looking at the floor. I heard her slam her hands on the desk. She was going to give me some lecture now.

"Naruto! Open your damn eyes! For once! Stop being so dense, my god! You of all people Naruto should know how it feels to be alone and I know someone who right now is probably trying to keep herself from falling to pieces! Can't you see Naruto that Sakura loves you?" She shouted at me. Then, that's when it all hit me. Everything that Pervy Sage and Rina had said to me came flooding back into my mind like a flash of lightening.

"**Naruto, look I know I haven't probably taunt you some of the best traits but, look…I know someone who has made a mistake more than once and can't realize what she has in front of her face. That's probably why she detests me so much because she realizes now, what she didn't back then. That she had me. Tsunade realizes that now, I had been there for her when Dan died, I stuck up for her through good and bad times. Yet she still shoved me away from her. It wasn't until she actually got jealous from seeing me with some chick." Jiraya explained.**

"**Wow…So are Granny Tsunade and you…are you dating?" I asked. Jiraya laughed,**

"**Well, some things are better left unsaid. But yes."**

"**Naruto! Listen to me, you just can't…I can't see you anymore," Rina said crying. Her honey eyes stained with tears that cascaded down her cheeks. I felt her pain in my heart as it slowly felt like it was tearing as she muttered the next few words,**

"**I can't love you anymore…I'm not the one for you Naruto…They say you know when you found that person and I'm sorry Naruto…I really am!" She exclaimed crying as she ran off. I couldn't even move as I fell to my knees as stingy tears unwillingly fell from my eyes. I ran after her once I composed myself, as I knocked on her door I found to my surprise her brother standing in the door way.**

"**Don't come near her ever again, if you do I'll kill you!" He shouted and slammed the door in my face.**

I felt hot stingy tears fighting their way to fall from my eyes, but I held them back as I ran out of Tsunade's office leaving her weeping with Pervy Sage who just appeared beside her to comfort her. I knew where I had to go now. I couldn't let her break herself down like this anymore. _If she had only told me, if she had only gave me some signs, something to tell me she liked me too! _I ran down the congested streets to get to her apartment as my sandals tapped against the concrete. I only hoped it wasn't too late. _Would she abandon me like Sasuke had?_ I ran to her door and rapped on the door rapidly as I panted my sweat and tears mingling as I heard the click of the door and looked up to see Sakura standing there. She looked like horrible; I heard a loud smack resound through the air as I tumbled backwards. I brought my hand to my aching cheek red as a tomato. She wept as she pounded her fists continually on my chest.

"What did you see in her?" She shouted, "What! Was I just not good enough? Well!"

I looked to the concrete as I didn't even bother to dare wipe my tears. A ninja should not show any emotions, true. But ninjas still have feelings and giving enough ninjas will show their emotions. She hit me until she couldn't anymore and just cried on shoulder. My heart ached as I saw Sakura in this shape. _How could I have not noticed? She was around me all the time. Why did she hide it so much? What was she holding back from? I only began dating Rina a few weeks ago? Why didn't she say something two weeks ago?_

"Sakura…I-I didn't know…if you would have just told me…Damnit…why didn't you just tell me?" I asked holding her close to me.

"I didn't want you to know…it's just when I saw you with her something snapped inside of me and I finally realized that I did feel something for you Naruto…I did once upon a time despise you Naruto. But I realize that unlike my infatuation with Sasuke, I actually didn't fall for your looks, but…because you could change people Naruto…everything that's in here," She said pressing her hand over my heart. I wiped away her remaining tears as I gazed into her eyes,

"Sakura…be with me…forever." I whispered.

"I will." She replied as she pressed her lips against mine. I could only wonder what else she could do to me that would make me feel as if I was flying. She broke the kiss as she led me inside her apartment, it was organized and clean. It definitely reflected her personality as well. She was about to ask me something when her phone ring. She looked happy at first and then forlorn as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I asked walking over to her. She looked up at me,

"It's Shikamaru he's coming over…apparently something happened and he needs someone to talk to." She explained.

"Why wouldn't he want a guy to talk to?" I asked. She glared at me like she was ready to knock me out and then softened her gaze,

"Maybe, because girls are easier to talk to than guys are." I sat down on Sakura's couch as she sat on my lap, which caught me off guard. She rest her head on my shoulder, she looked tired as if she hadn't got a decent amount of sleep for a total of five days straight.

"Sakura, have you been taking good care of yourself?" I asked.

"W-well yeah, why wouldn't I?" She asked getting defensive. I narrowed my eyes,

"You haven't have you…Sakura you can't do this to yourself you need nutrition…you know what I'll take you out for Ramen." Right as I finished my sentence the doorbell rang and Sakura got up and answered it. Then in walked Shikamaru.

_Whoa…talk about rough. He re-defines the word 'rough.'_


	2. Shikamaru Hopeless For Love

Shikamaru Hopelessly For Love

I sat down in a chair across from Naruto and Sakura.

_I was in utter despair this girl I liked didn't know how I felt about her, I was afraid…that if I told her how I felt she wouldn't feel the same way._

"So what did you go to talk about?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Actually…I need help with something…a girl problem really." I replied.

_After Asuma Sensei's death to that son of a bitch who was in the Akatsuki, I haven't been able to have very much confidence in myself. All I can do is help Kurenai with her baby and smoke Asuma's favorite type of cigarettes just so I have some feel of Asuma left. I couldn't tell them I was a coward…well I couldn't tell Naruto I was a coward to tell Ami how I felt about her. She joined the Hidden Leaf Village ninjas just a few years ago while Asuma was still alive. She was placed on the same team and I've sort of felt that she wasn't as troublesome as other girls were._

"Well you can tell me, I can send Naruto away."

"Well…actually I want to talk with both of you if that's okay I … well need your opinions anyways." I stated.

"What's wrong genius, having problems confession your love to someone?" Naruto asked with a stupid grin on his face chuckling. I tensed up and looked away towards the window and got out a cancer stick lighting it up nervously fumbling with the lighter as I finally lit the fag and sucked in the toxic smoke. I blew the smoke out and looked back at them.

"Yeah, something related to that." I replied.

_I'm curious as to how Naruto guessed that right off the bat._

"Well ask away," Sakura said with a smile.

"Um…well her name is Ami." I replied.

"Oh! I know who you're talking about; she's that new chick with short black hair and honey eyes. She's pretty gorgeous," Naruto said. Then Sakura smacked him on the head leaving a tearful Naruto afterwards.

"Yeah, that would be her…well she, I mean I like her, and I'm not sure if I should tell her or not though…" I said trailing off.

"I think you should tell her how you feel. It's better to get things off your chest and it will make you feel better," Sakura said. I sighed as I took another puff from my cancer stick and blew out the smoke.

"Hm, maybe your right…thanks Sakura. Naruto," I said as I got up and walked out of the house. As I made my way down the streets I put out my cigarette and made my way towards the ocean. She was always there; it fit her personality as well. She was always serene and sensible. She didn't freak out like Ino did when an insect or fish came near her. She just left it be. As I walked along the dirt path towards the ocean, I began thinking about how Kurenai was doing; I hadn't seen her for a few days. I decided I would see how she was doing after I visited Ami. Once I came to the end of the path, I walked down the hillside and there she was.

She was so beautiful sitting there in the sand watching the ocean crawling towards the shoreline where it would caress her feet. Her hair was blowing gently in the wind as I walked closer to her beautiful figure. I cleared my throat as I sat down beside her,

"Hey Ami-Chan, why are you always down here by yourself?" I asked casually bringing up conversation.

"It's just more calming than listening to Choji or Ino, I had to leave anyways because they were beginning to fight about some absurd bet about Naruto." She replied looking over at me. I felt my cheeks grow hot, as I looked out to the ocean waves.

"I don't blame you; it's so nice out here."

"It is, it's only going to get nicer since it's Summer. I still remember Asuma Sensei and Kurenai taking walks out here. Sometimes I sit out here with her, depending on what day it is." She replied. I smiled to myself.

_This girl really is something else._

I looked back at her until she turned her head towards me gazing into my dark orbs.

"Something wrong Shika-Chan?" Ami asked.

"Ami-Chan…I have something to tell you," I said looking into her beautiful honey eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked curiously.

"I like you…I have for sometime now," I said rubbing the back of my head nervously. "I just didn't know how to tell you…I was kind of apprehensive about telling you." My heart began to beat faster as she just gazed into my eyes.

_Please don't let me down to harshly._

I saw a smile form on her face as she wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear,

"I like you too Shikamaru." She replied. I smiled back relieved that I wouldn't have to pull myself together somehow. I gazed into her eyes as I pressed my lips against hers in a passion filled kiss. She returned the kiss as she slid her hands down from chest and pushed me back into the sand as we began to make-out. She slid her hands up my shirt as I ran my hands along her side. She let out a blissful sigh as she rest her head on my chest.

"Shikamaru-Chan…does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She asked looking out towards the endless crystal blue ocean.

"Yeah…yeah it does." I replied.


End file.
